Kes
Kes ist eine Ocampa. Sie wird 2370 auf der Heimatwelt Ocampa geboren. Kindheit auf Ocampa thumb|left|Kes als Kind (2370) Ihr Vater ist ihre größte Inspiration. Er stirbt als sie ein Jahr alt ist. Er ist es der es möglich macht, dass sie den Glauben der Ocampa in Frage stellte. Nur wegen ihm versucht sie an die Oberfläche zu gelangen und das Sonnenlicht zu sehen. Also verlässt sie die Höhlen der Ocampa und begibt sich an die Oberfläche und wird von den Kazon gefangen genommen. Neelix hat sie dort kennengelernt. Er rettet sie mit Hilfe der Crew der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] aus der Gefangenschaft. ( ) Auf der Voyager 2371 thumb|left|Der Doktor schrumpft Einige Zeit nach ihrer Aufnahme in die Besatzung der Voyager schlägt Kes auf einer Sitzung der Führungsoffiziere vor, dass doch ein Hydroponischer Garten gute wäre für das Schiff, um Replikatorrationen zu sparen. Captain Janeway findet die Idee gut und beauftragt Kes gleicht, dies zu tun. Als sich Kes Erde beim Doktor besorgt, fällt ihr als erster auf, dass der Doktor geschrumpft ist. ( ) Einige Zeit später wacht Kes aus einem Alptraum auf. In diesem hat sie viele Tote gesehen. Wenig später entdeckt die Voyager einen Planeten auf dem eine große Katastrophe stattgefunden hat. Als Tom Paris und Captain Janeway auf dem Planeten verschwinden, will Kes mit ins Außenteam. Hier treten das erste Mal ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten auf; Kes kann Captain Janeway spüren und diese meine auch Kes Stimme durch die Zeit gehört zu haben. Als sie an den Ort kommen, wo Captain Janeway und Tom in der Vergangenheit gestorben sind, kann sie auch dieses spüren. Die Katastrophe kann verhindert werden und der Planet bleibt unbeschadet. Kes merkt, dass etwas besonderes von diesem Planeten ausgeht und lässt ihn sich auf dem Bildschirm zeigen, er ist unbeschadet. ( ) Bei einem Außeneinsatz wird die Lunge von Neelix wird von Vidiianern entfernt. Der Doktor kann ihm am Leben erhalten, aber nur wenn er bewegungslos liegen bleibt. Der Doktor macht Kes für sein Wohlbefinden verantwortlich, weil er sich nicht als Dekorateur fühlt. Als die Vidiianer gefunden werden, ist es ihnen möglich einen von Kes' Lungen in Neelix zu transplantieren. Sie will Neelix als das zurück geben, was er ihr getan hat. ( ) Kes ist einen Forscherin. Als Captain Janeway das Schiff in einen Nebel fliegt und Neelix sich furchtbar aufregt, meint sie, dass sie es genau so machen würde. Denn alles was sie nicht kennt, möchte sie kennenlernen.( ) thumb|left|Kes spricht mt Captain Janeway über den Doktor Wegen des Fehlens einer Krankenschwester an Bord geht Kes beim Doktor in die Lehre. Diese gibt ihr PADDs mit Informationen über Erste Hilfe, aber Kes möchte gerne mehr über Anatomie lernen. Er gibt ihr also Fachliteratur über diese Thema. Innerhalb von kürzester Zeit hat sie die PADDs gelesen und kann auch ihren Inhalt wieder geben. Der Doktor meint, sie habe ein aldetisches Gedächtnis, dass er unbedingt einmal untersuchen muss. Im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Arbeit beim Doktor fällt ihr auf, dass viele Crewmitglieder den Doktor mit wenige Respekt behandeln. Sie geht deswegen zu Captain Janeway um mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Dies zeigt Verständnis und spricht mit dem Doktor und fragt nach seinen Wünschen. ( ) Wieder spürt Kes ihre telepathische Fähigkeiten, die sich bei ihr langsam weiterentwickeln. Sie kann die Aura eines unsichtbaren Wesens spüren, das durch das Schiff streicht. Sie wird von diesem Wesen angegriffen, als sie sich zusammen mit Tuvok daran machen will, es aufzuspüren. Sie fällt ins Koma, wacht aber unbeschadet wieder auf. ( ) Als die Voyager auf einem Planeten auf eine Gruppe von Menschen in der Stasis trifft, ist Kes dabei, als man sie aufweckt. Sie übernimmt die medizinische Verantwortung, da der Doktor das Schiff nicht verlassen kann. Als Captain Janeway die erweckten Menschen davon überzeugen will, dass sie über 400 Jahre geschlafen haben und am anderen Ende der Galaxie sind, nimmt sie Kes als Beispiel für außerirdisches Leben, in dem sie ihre Ohren vorzeigt. ( ) 2372 thumb|Kes im Elogium 2372 gerät die Voyager in einen Schwarm von im Weltraum lebenden Kreaturen. Darauf hin entwickeln sich bei Kes Anzeichen für das Elogium. Nur in dieser Zeit und auch nur einmal im Leben ist einen Ocampafrau für ein Kind empfangsbereit. Doch das Elogium bei Kes ist viel zu früh, es tritt erst im Alter von vier bis fünf Jahren auf. Kes möchte ein Kind haben und sie möchte es von Neelix. Doch Neelix ist sich unsicher ob er bereit ist für ein Kind. Kes ist verzweifelt. Doch schließlich entscheidet sich Neelix für ein Kind. Kes beginnt mit den Vorbereitungen, doch plötzlich wird sie unsicher, sie möchte nun doch kein Kind, denn sie ist noch so jung. Sie bricht die Vorbereitungen ab. Später stellt sich heraus, dass das Feld des Schwarmes die Symptome ausgelöst hat und dass Kes wahrscheinlich im richtigen Alter noch einmal in das Elogium kommen wird. ( ) thumb|In der Verzerrung Kes feiert ihren zweiten Geburtstag in der holographischen Nachbildung des Chez Sandrines mit allen ihren Freunden. Es ist einen Überraschungsparty und Kes ist ganz entzückt davon. Sie bekommt schöne Geschenke, zum Beispiel ein Medaillon von Tom Paris. Neelix hat einen Jimbalianischer Fondat gebacken. Doch plötzlich tritt eine Fehlfunktion ein und die Party muss unterbrochen werden. Neelix begleitet Kes auf ihr Quartier, doch sie können es nicht finden. Irgendwie scheint alles am falschen Platz zu sein. Immer wieder laden sie am Holodeck. Kes bleibt dort um den Doktor vor der aufdringlichen Sandrine zu schützen. Als Neelix nicht mehr zurückkommt, macht sie sich viele Sorgen um ihn. Als die Anomalie, die das Schiff verändert hat wieder weg ist schließt sie Neelix voller Freude in die Arme und möchte in Bild von ihm, dass sie in das Medaillon tun kann, um Neelix immer nahe am Herzen zu tragen. ( ) Kes macht sich viele Gedanken über die Eifersucht von Neelix. Sie versteht sein Verhalten nicht, denn in ihrer Kultur gab es so etwas nicht. Prügelein um einen Frau gab es nicht. Man wählte einfach einen Partner fürs Leben. Sie liebt Neelix und Tom Paris ist lediglich ein Freund. Als die beiden auf einem Planeten abstürzen fühlt sich sich schuldig. Sie hat Angst keinen von beiden jemals wieder zu sehen. Harry Kim muntert sie auf und meint, die beiden sind Profis, wenn sie es nicht schaffen zu überleben, schafft es keiner! Sie nimmt sich vor mit keinem von ihnen ein Wort zu sprechen, doch als sie dann Heil vor ihr stehen fällt sie Neelix in die Arme und ist sehr erleichtert. ( ) Captain Janeway hat Halluzinationen. Kes kann diese Halluzinationen auch wahrnehmen und hat die Fähigkeit sie zu spiegeln und damit aufzulösen. Bald halluziniert die ganze Crew der''Voyager'', nur Kes und der Doktor sind noch bei Bewusstsein. Kes geht in Richtung Maschinenraum um den Warpimpuls, den B'Elanna vorbereitet hat auszulösen. Auf dem Weg dort hin versucht der Fremde sie mit Halluzinationen zu stoppen. Zuerst begegnet sie Tom Paris, der schwere Verbrennungen hat. Sie reißt sich von ihm los. Im Maschinenraum angekommen, beginnt sie mit der Arbeit. Da kommt Neelix herein, doch auch er ist eine Halluzination und Kes kann ihn abschütteln. Da erzeugt der Fremde die Illusion, dass sie einen schlimmen Hautausschlag mit starken Schmerzen hat. Kes schreckt davor zurück, aber der Doktor gibt ihr Kraft diesen abzuschütteln und auf den Fremden in Gestalt von Neelix zu übertragen. Der Fremde muss seine wahre Gestalt annehmen uns ist bewusstlos. Kes kann den Warpinmpuls ausstoßen und die Crew erwacht. Auch der Fremde kommt wieder zu Bewusstsein und drückt sein Erstaunen über die Kraft von Kes aus, dann verschwindet er einfach. ( ) thumb|Kes zerstört durch ihr Feuer Kes ist erstaunt, als sie auf der Suche nach dem weiblichen Fürsorger auf eine Raumstation stoßen auf der über 2000 Okampa wohnen. Sie hat davon in ihrer Heimatwelt noch nie gehört und konnte sich bis jetzt auch nicht vorstellen, dass es noch wo anders Ocampa gibt. Mit ihrer Hilfe ist es möglich Kontakt aufzunehmen. Tanis, einer der Ocampa beginnt mit Kes zu arbeiten und sie macht schnelle Fortschritte. Er hilft ihr ihre psychokinetischen Fähigkeiten weiter zu entwickeln. Doch Kes ist unsicher was sie davon halten soll. Sie tötet beinahe Tuvok und zerstört den ganzen hydroponischen Garten und hat auch noch Freude daran. Tanis wird immer drängender und will Kes mit auf die Station holen. Doch als er Neelix angreift ist Kes endgültig klar, dass sie nicht mitkommen will. Sie setzt ihre Kräfte gegen Tanis ein und schwächt so auch Suspiria, die gerade versucht das Schiff zu zerstören. Kes arbeitet weiter mit Tuvok und bleibt auf der Voyager. ( ) Als die Voyager und alles in ihr, durch ein Divergenzfeld verdoppelt wird, gelangt Kes durch eine Raumspalte auf das andere Schiff. Durch ihr Informationen stellt die Voyager zwei die Protonenstöße ein, die dem anderen Schiff schwere Schäden zugefügt haben. Später gelangt sie auf ihr ursprüngliches Schiff zurück. Als die Voyager zwei von Vidiianern erobert wird, wird Kes auf der Krankenstation getötet. Der Körper kann aber nicht ausgeschlachtet werden, da das Schiff durch Selbstzerstörung in die Luft geht. ( ) thumb|left|Kes untersucht Tuvix gleich nach dem Unfall thumb|Janeway steht Kes bei Bei einem Transporterunfall werden Neelix und Tuvok zu einer Person - Tuvix - verschmolzen. Kes weiß nicht was sie für Tuvix empfinden soll. Sie hat das Gefühl beide Personen verloren zu haben. Wenn etwas mit Neelix gewesen wäre, dann hätte Tuvok ihr beigestanden und Neelix wäre für sie dagewesen, wenn Tuvok etwas zugestoßen wäre. Doch jetzt sind beide weg und sie trauert um sie. Tuvix bringt zum Ausdruck, dass er sie nach wie vor liebe. Kes ist ratlos, sie bittet Captain Janeway um Rat. Kes empfindet Tuvix als wunderbaren Menschen, aber sie liebt Neelix. Sie gibt ihr den Tipp sich Zeit zu lassen. Auch Tuvix gibt ihr Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen und langsam nähern sich die beiden an. Als es aber möglich wird die beiden zu trennen führt Captain Janeway dies auch durch. Doch Tuvix bittet Kes zuvor, sich für ihn und sein Leben einzusetzen. Kes tut dies auch, aber Captain Janeway merkt, dass sie es nicht aus vollem Herzen tut, sondern gerne die beiden einzelnen Personen zurück haben möchte. Nach der Trennung umarmt Kes erleichtert Neelix.( ) 2373 thumb|left|Der Doktor verliert das Gedächtnis Kes wir auf dem Hanon-Planet zusammen mit Neelix von den Einheimischen dort entführt. Sie scheinen ihre hellen Haare sehr faszinierend zu finden, da sie immer wieder versuchen sie zu berühren. Kes hat furchbare Angst. Als ein Rettungsteam kommt umdie beiden zu befreien, versuchen die Einheimischen sie gegen eine von ihren Frauen einzutauschen. Nach einigem Hin- und her gelingt die Flucht. ( ) Durch die Überlastung seines Programm verliert der Doktor sein Gedächtnis. Die Lösung wäre schnell gefunden - ein Reinitalisierung seines Programmes. Das bedeutet jedoch, dass alle auf Null gestellt wird, alle Erinnerungen sind verloren. Kes setzt sich für ihn ein - er würde sonst nicht mehr der Mann der er jetzt ist sein. Man versucht alle, aber B'Elanna Torres kommt nicht voran. Kes macht sich große Sorgen um ihn, es wird immer schlimmer. Da aber die Voyager zur gleichen Zeit von fremden Wesen angegriffen wird hat niemand Zeit für das MHN. Zusammen mit dem Diagnoseprogramm Alpha-11 der Jupiter-Station gelingt es ihr den Zerfall der Matrix des Doktor zu stoppen. Er verliert jedoch einen Teil seiner Erinnerungen. ( ) thumb|left|Der böse Doktor entführt Kes Kes lernt einen den Mikhal-Traveler Zahir kennen und veliebt sich in ihn. Sie überlegt, ob sie mit ihm fliegen soll. Kes sehnt sich nach ein wenig Abenteuer. Als sie mit Captain Janeway darüber spicht, kann diese ihren Wunsch gut verstehen, denn bis jetzt kennt Kes nur das Leben auf der Voyager. Kes verbringt viel Zeit mir Zahir und vernachlässigt ihren Dienst, vorüber der Doktor nicht sehr begeistert ist. In dieser Zeit experimentiert der Doktor mit seiner Persönlichkeit. Unabsichtlich speichert er auch böse Wesenszüge in seiner Matrix. Der Doktor greift Zahir an und entführt später auch Kes, als er sich zusammen mit ihr in den Abgrund stürzt, kann man sie in letzer Minute an Bord beamen. 2374 Anfang des Jahres macht Kes eine Veränderung durch. Dies wird durch die Begegnung mit Spezies 8472 ausgelöst. Ihr Körper beginnt eine Metamorphose, durch die sie ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat. Kes verlässt das Schiff in einem Shuttle. Kurz vor Vollendung der Umwandlung macht Kes der Crew noch ein Abschiedsgeschenk: Sie bringt die Voyager 9500 Lichtjahre näher an die Heimat. ( ) 2376 Im Jahre 2376 kehrt sie als gealterte und verbitterte Person zurück, um die Crew für die damalige Entscheidung, nämlich dass Captain Janeway sie gehen gelassen hat, obwohl sie noch nicht bereit gewesen ist, zu bestrafen. Kes dringt in das Schiff ein und reist mit Hilfe des Warpreaktors in die Vergangenheit zurück. Dort überwältigt sie ihr damaliges Ich und nimmt Kontakt mit den Vidiianern auf. Kes kann aufgehalten werden. Durch diesen Vorfall weiß die Crew dann zwei Jahre später wiederum, was geschehen würde. Diesmal kann die gealterte Kes durch eine holographische Nachricht von sich selbst, die Captain Janeway zwei Jahre zuvor aufnehmen lassen hat, gestoppt werden. Sie versöhnt sich mit der Crew und begibt sich nun endlich auf den Weg zu ihrer Heimatwelt. ( ) Persönliches Familie Vater Benaren Kes steht ihrem Vater Benaren sehr nahe. Er ist laut ihren Aussagen ein sehr weiser Mann, der ihr sehr fehlt. Manchmal meint sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu hören. Es ist so als ob er ihr den Weg zeigen möchte. ( ) Einmal bezeichnet sie ihren Vater als größte Inspiration ihres Lebens. ( ) Ehe und Kinder ).}} Freunde Neelix Neelix rettet mit Hilfe der Voyager-Crew Kes aus den Händen der Kazon. Er muss Kes früher bereits dort kennen und lieben gelernt haben. Er möchte zusammen mit ihr auf seinem Schiff ein neues Leben beginnen. Sie überzeugt ihn aber der Voyager zu helfen. Die beiden entschließen sich auf der Voyager mit zu fliegen. ( ) Neelix ist sehr eifersüchtig. Als sich Kes mit Tom Paris anfreundet ist er nicht begeistert, hinter jedem bis später vermutet er das schlimmste. Er kann aber nicht über seine Gefühle sprechen. Als das Schiff sich durch eine Raumverzerrung stark verändert hat, fällt ihm auf, dass Kes die Lage der Quartiere vieler männlicher Crewmitglieder kennt, will er will, woher sie das weiß und ob sie schon in diesem Quartieren gewesen sei. ( ) Als Kes ihn bittet der Vater seines Kindes zu werden, ist er unsicher. Er macht sich viele Gedanken und entscheidet sich schließlich für das Kind. Doch dann entscheidet sich Kes gegen ein Kind und Neelix ist etwas enttäuscht. ( ) Commander Tuvok Tuvok arbeitet mit Kes an ihren mentalen Fähigkeiten, die sie zunehmen entdeckt. Als sie die Halluzinationen des Captains spiegeln kann ist sie erstaunt, so etwas haben sie nie geübt. ( ) Obwohl Tuvok ihr Lehrer ist, traut sich sich sehr offen mit ihm zu sprechen. Als sie Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay auf einem Planeten zurücklassen müssen hält sich Tuvok streng an die Befehle von Captain Janeway, keinen Kontakt mit den Vidiianern aufzunehmen. Die ganze Crew leidet massiv darunter. Kes macht Tuvok klar, dass er nicht nur für die körperliche Unversehrheit verantwortlich ist, sondern auch für das seelische Wohlbefinden. Tuvok lässt sich von ihren Worten überzeugen, das Risiko einzugehen und Kontakt mit dem Vidiianern aufzunehmen. ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway Kes hat großes Vertrauen zum Captain. Als sie sich während des Elogiums im Büro des Doktor eingesperrt hat, ist Captain Janeway als einzige in der Lage sie zu überzeugen, herauszukommen. Ganz offen spricht Kes über ihre Gefühle. Captain Janeway lässt ihr die Freiheit sich selbst zu entscheiden - für oder gegen ein Kind. Auch in der schwirigen Situation um Tuvix kommt Kes zum Captain um von ihr Rat zu bekommen. Der Captain sagt ihr zu, dass ihre Türe immer für Kes offen steht. ( ) Doktor Die Freundschaft beginnt, als Kes bei ihm Unterricht in medizinischen Fragen zu nehmen beginnt. Kes sieht den Doktor von Anfang an als Person. Es ist ihr egal, dass er „nur“ ein Hologramm ist. Sie nimmt ihn genauso erst wie jedes Mitglied der Crew und setzt sich auch für ihn ein. Durch ihrer Unterstützung gewinnt der Doktor an Selbstsicherheit. ( ) Als der Doktor auf eine erste Außenmission geht ist er sehr nervös. Kes spricht ihm Mut zu und motiviert ihn sich einen Namen auszuwählen - den er aber nicht behält. ( ) Der Doktor scheint sich zu Kes hingezogen fühlen. Als er in einer Feedback-Schleife gefangen ist, baut er Kes als eine Ehefrau in seine Halluzinationen ein. ( ) Als Kes ins Elogium kommt übernimmt er die Rolle eines Elternteiles von Kes und massiert ihre Füße, bis die Zunge zu schwellen beginnt. Während dessen unterhalten sich die beiden. Kes möchte von im einen Rat haben, ob sie wirklich ein Kind haben möchte. Im Laufe des Gespräches entscheidet sich Kes dann gegen das Kind. ( ) Kes wirft dem Doktor vor, dass er keine Ahnung hat von krank sein und er deshalb auch kein Mitgefühl zeigen kann. Auf diesen Vorwurf hin, programmiert er sich einen 29-stündigen holographischen Virus. Doch nach 30 Stunden ist er immer noch krank. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Kes den Virus umprogrammiert hat, so dass die Krankheit auch wirklich realistisch ist. ( ) Kes ist zwar in medizinischen Dingen die Schülerin des Doktors, aber als er sich in Denara Pel verliebt, gib Kes ihm mehrere Tipps, wie er richtig damit umgehen kann. Sie ermuntert ihm sich darauf einzulassen und seinen Programmierung durch neue Erfahrung zu erweitern. Auch nach den ersten Misserfolgen baut sie ihn auf und spricht ihm Mut zu es nochmals zu versuchen. ( ) Zitate ( ) ( ) Hintergrundinformationen *Kes hat keinen Aufritt in der Folge en:Kes es:Kes fr:Kes nl:Kes pl:Kes Kategorie:Person